Her Turn
by Darveyrocks
Summary: Had to rethink this story since Lily's death. Harvey has a huge surprise for Donna


Her Turn

It's been two months since Harvey's mother died and one month since Faye forced Harvey out of the firm. He still had his license and plans on returning to the firm whenever Faye leaves, but for now he has to wait for that day to come. Donna goes to work everyday, leaving him to himself and his thoughts.

This morning he finds himself sipping coffee, staring at the artwork his mom painted. It's a perfect reminder of her and a reminder of how much Donna loves him. For the first time since he's been laid off, he has a perfect plan of what to do with his time. It's her turn to be surprised, cared for and spoiled with love.

The first call is to Donna's father. The next call to his brother and then to Mike and Rachel. The people she loves the most are all on board for this huge surprise.

Now, Harvey needs the perfect venue for the perfect surprise. Donna has always loved taking weekend trips to the Berkshires. She loves being pampered at the spa, eating fancy food, and breathing in the clean mountain air. Harvey calls to the Wheatleigh, it's a five star hotel that looks like a stunning Italian villa.

"I'm looking for the perfect venue, and I know it's last minute but do you have anything available in the near future," Harvey asked the hotel manager. "Normally, we are booked up very quickly. But we just had a cancellation and have an opening in two weeks. Will that work for you sir?"

Two weeks to pull off this surprise, it'll be tight, but Harvey has the time and if Donna can get a painting forged in 24 hours - he can pull this off too. "That's perfect!" Harvey says.

Harvey rushes to the office to see Donna.

"Harvey! What are you doing here?" Donna asked, glad to see him. "I brought you some lunch," he said. The couple walked to the partners only kitchen and sat down to eat.

"You know, I really miss seeing you around here everyday. Kinda takes the fun out of my job," Donna said. Harvey takes this opportunity to offer her a break. "Well, I was thinking we should have more fun. How about you take off work next Friday and we have a little weekend trip together?" "I'd say hell yes! I need a break. Where do you suggest we go," Donna asked with a flirty look. "I think it's better if I keep that a surprise," Harvey chuckled. He knows the secret destination will drive her crazy for the next two weeks. "Well I'll keep my expectations low, given your past gift giving record," teased Donna. "Hey, just because I'm lousy at gifts doesn't mean I can't plan a perfectly romantic trip. And I take that as a challenge," Harvey quipped back.

Harvey didn't stop making these last minute arrangements for the next two weeks. It felt good, solving problems, asking for favors and thinking outside the box. - something Harvey is used to doing. The toughest part was keeping it all a secret from Donna. She usually pick up on his plans but this time, she has no idea what's in store for her this weekend.

Friday morning finally comes around. Harvey and Donna wake up with big smiles in excitement for this much needed trip. "So, do I get to know where we are going yet?" asked Donna. "Nope! but our car is downstairs waiting for us, let go," said Harvey. Outside was one of Harvey's car club sports cars. It was the first time Harvey had ever taken Donna for a ride in one of these thrilling cars and she was happy to finally share in one of his passions. "What kind of car is this?" she asked. "It's an Aston Martin One-77 - 2010. I picked it because it's the best," he replied "And the reddish - orange color reminds me of your hair." "Smooth. Good Choice," Donna said with a smile.

It didn't take long before Donna recognized the route up towards the Berkshires. "The Berkshires? It's a good start, but I'm hoping you picked the right hotel to stay in." "Of course I did Donna. Stop giving me a hard time and enjoy the ride." Harvey gave her a wink as they drove up to the Wheatleigh Hotel. Donna's smile was huge. She always wanted to stay at the Wheatleigh but every time she visited the Berkshire it was booked. "Harvey Specter, pulling out all the stops. I'm impressed and very excited to show you just how grateful I am," Donna said.

When they arrived at the room, Harvey had Champagne waiting for them. As he popped the cork there was a knock at the door. It was two masseuses. "Donna, what do you think about having a couples massage? We deserve a little pampering." " Don't mind if I do," she said.

It was the perfect hour, but the surprises weren't done just yet. After Harvey and Donna got dressed, there was another knock at the door. "Mom! Jennifer! What are you doing here," Donna said completely shocked. "Harvey was nice enough to invite your sister and me up so we could get to know each other better. Dad is downstairs waiting to play golf with Harvey and we get to go for Mani/Pedis!" Donna's mom said. Donna gave Harvey a side eye and then burst out laughing. "Hahaha Harvey, you don't golf… but have fun trying. We girls have an appointment to get to."

Donna, her mom and sister were getting the royal treatment. When it came time to pick out colors Donna went for a dark maroon. A color her mom knew wasn't right. "Donna, why must you wear such drab colors all the time? We are ladies and I think something more feminine would be better. Jennifer and I are getting french tips." This was the first inkling to Donna that something big might happen this weekend. She got butterflies in her stomach and instead of going against her mom like normal, she played along. "French tips… a great idea."

When the mani/pedis were over, Harvey was there to pick up Donna and take her back to the room to get ready for the evening. He had a packed one of Donna's more feminine light blue dresses for today. It was something he'd never seen her wear but could only imagine how beautiful she'd be in it and she was. "You look absolutely beautiful," he said with a cheshire grin. "Shall we?" Harvey held out his arm to escort his girl downstairs.

Instead of heading to the dining room, for the suspiciously early dinner Harvey had planned. He took her outside to the stunning courtyard covered in flowers around a large fountain. The first major surprise of the weekend was about to happen.

"Donna, from the first day we met in the bar, I knew there was something about you that was perfect for me. Not just a pretty face, but an amazing woman who makes me laugh, is loyal and helps me be a better man. I'm so happy we have finally arrived and I want nothing more than for you to be my wife."

Harvey got down on one knee and opened the Tiffany ring box. Donna was feeling overjoyed but managed to say a soft yes before Harvey put the ring on her finger and scooped her up in a hug. Harvey put her down on the ground, his eyes not leaving hers, kissing her fingers tips, he said, "Before we celebrate with our family tonight. I have one major surprise up my sleeve. I don't want to wait any longer to marry you and if you'll have me, I'd like to get married tomorrow." "Harvey, What? How can we… is it possible?" Donna was trying to figure out everything that had to be done. The people she wanted to be there. "It is possible and if you trust me, you'll have the best wedding you'd ever imagine," Harvey assured her. "Ok then! let's do this," she replied.

"Well, dinner isn't for another few hours. We have some details to attend to." Harvey guided Donna to the hotel kitchen. There they met with the chef and baker to come up with the perfect menu. The cake was made but Donna was able to choose a few last minute details to make it her dream cake. She was so happy that he had known that this was something she'd want a say in. Then it dawned on her. What was she going to wear. Harvey led her up to her mother's suite. Inside waiting for her was a selection of Amsale gowns, a seamstress, her mother, sister, and Rachel!

"Have fun!' Harvey said to his bride as her left her along with the girls.

"Rachel! I can't believe you are here," Donna said running and hugging her closest friend. She had missed her so much since the move to Seattle but was sure glad she was there tonight to celebrate and try on dresses. After trying on one ballgown to suit her mother, Donna finally decided on a more age appropriate dress. It was obviously white, but it was fitted with a plunging neckline and beautiful lace detail in the bodice. "You look like a dream," Rachel said, "Now, let go party."

When the women finally went downstairs for dinner, Donna saw that it wasn't just her dad, Mike and Harvey. Marcus was there with his two daughters, the flower girls. She was happy to see that Harvey still had family to enjoy this occasion with.

On the walk back to the hotel room after dinner, Donna said, "Harvey, today was perfect. The best day I've ever had." " Just wait until tomorrow, my love," he replied.

Donna spent Saturday with her girls. She missed Harvey but knew it would all be worth it in a few hours. Her hair and make-up were done by a style team from NYC. Her wedding dress was perfectly fitted by the seamstress. Her nails were the perfect wedding french tip. And the people she loves the most were there. Harvey pulled off the perfect surprise and she couldn't wait to marry such an amazing man.

It was time for the ceremony. Donna peaked at the small crowd and noticed, Harvey had invited Jessica, Robert, Samantha, Katrina, and Alex. Where the hell was Louis? Then Donna was shocked to see Louis standing beside Harvey as the best man. She thought they had come a long way since they were associates.

"You ready?" Donna's dad asked? "Absolutely," she replied.

Donna and her father started walking down the aisle towards Harvey. It felt like slow motion because her emotions for Harvey were building up to this moment. The string lights above her, the violinist playing Canon in D, and the abundance of flowers all set the mood and made this moment feel more real than she could ever imagine.

Harvey took her hand at the alter. Mike was officiating the ceremony. Rachel was by her her side and Harvey was vowing to be hers forever - it was the perfect moment - the perfect surprise.


End file.
